


Variations on Relations

by spookittie



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hotel Sex, Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, it's filthy, lots of porn, mostly not a plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookittie/pseuds/spookittie
Summary: Audrey is upset about something, and she would like to talk to Agent Cooper about it in the privacy of his hotel room.





	Variations on Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I love Twin Peaks, and I've been trying to write something for the fandom for years. Here it is.

Though he had not been in Twin Peaks for too long, it had certainly already made a lasting impression on him. The unparalleled hospitality, the cherry pie, those beautiful trees, the magic that was held suspended in the cool evening air. He liked it here. A lot. 

Dale Cooper whistled his way through the corridors of The Great Northern Hotel, loving the acoustics of the high wooden ceilings and the way his feet tapped across the shiny pine floors with every step he took. This place was so alive. It seemed as though nobody ever slept here. Into the early hours of the morning, it was still bustling with commotion. 

“Agent Cooper!” A girl called out frantically behind him. He heard hurried footsteps heading his way.

He recognized her voice instantly, Audrey. 

“Audrey,” He studied her face as she approached, she looked downright depressed. She usually had a look of calm and confident mischief on her beautiful, radiant face. Something was wrong. “What is it?”

She looked down at her feet shyly, toes pointing inward. “Do you mind if we talk about it… in private?”

“Of course not, come on.” He placed a gentle grip on her upper arm, taking mental note of the softness of her cashmere sweater, and led her to his room.

He stopped outside the door of room 315, his room, and slid the key into the lock, turning it with a click and swinging the door open. It felt good to have a place that was “his”, even if it was temporary. The past several years had been really really hard on him, and he had grown accustomed to the usual trashy motels he had been holed up in. Almost believed he deserved nothing better. Here he was though, a cozy and warm cabin-style room, clean drapes blowing ever so slightly in the early evening breeze. It felt like heaven to him.

“Audrey, would you like something to eat or drink?” 

Sitting on the edge of his bed, she looked up and met his eyes. “No, thank you though.”

“Okay,” Agent Cooper removed his jacket, folding it and gently placing it on his dresser.  
“Now,” He kneeled in front of her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I would like for you to tell me what is bothering you.”

Tears began to well up in her eyes, searching his face for some comfort. “I just.. I know it’s silly, but I can’t bear the thought of you leaving me once your investigation is finished.”

He bit at his lower lip, unsure of how to approach the subject, and took her hands into his, once again taking note of the softness of her fingers, and her perfectly manicured fingernails.

She grew uneasy at the lack of response from him, and started to backtrack.  
“No, I’m sorry. I’ll be fine. What could you want from a girl like me? You’ve got your own life, your career, I’m sure there are plenty of women throwing themselves at you who are much more mature and beautiful than I am.”

“No, Audrey.” Agent Cooper chuckled to himself. “Trust me, I haven’t yet come across a woman who even parallels your beauty.”

“But you think I’m immature?” She questioned him, smirking. 

He sighed, rising from his bended legs and taking a seat next to her on the soft bedspread. At a loss for words, he placed an arm around her shoulders, giving a light squeeze.

“Do you really think I’m beautiful?”

“Of course I do. This hasn’t got anything to do with you, and you know that. I believe I have already made myself clear about my boundaries, and in this line of wor--”

His brain shouted at him to push her away, he really should have. He wanted to push her away. No he didn’t.

Her soft lips moved against his, and sensing his apprehension, she separated from him. Audrey searched his eyes for any sign of him wanting this, but he was staring far away, farther than the boundaries of the walls in the room.

“Agent Cooper?” Audrey was concerned with his unreadable facial expression. “Agent Cooper?”

Suddenly something switched and his eyes glinted with want, with need. He gently cupped her face in his hands, and leaned in to finally place his lips against hers. He wanted this. He needed this. His job didn’t matter, his code of ethics didn’t matter, his past didn’t matter. All that mattered was assuring the physical contact between them in this moment was not broken.

Smiling into the kiss, Audrey playfully teased her tongue at the space between his lips, needing to taste him more. He happily obliged, needing to taste more and more of her with every swipe of his tongue against hers. When Audrey let out a soft little moan against his mouth, that was it. Agent Cooper grabbed ahold of her waist, feeling for the gap between her sweater and her skirt, eager to run his hands over the soft untouched skin beneath. She squirmed as his fingers stroked her sides, up under her blouse. It tickled, but she didn’t give a damn. All that mattered right now was getting more and more of him. However, he suddenly jerked himself away from her, leaving her desperate for more.  
“Audrey, I’m so sorry. It was extremely inappropriate for me to engage so physically with you without your consent. Why don’t you let me know what you’re comfortable with?”

She licked her lips and gave him her patented devilish smirk. “Sure thing, Agent Cooper.”

Agent Cooper nearly jumped out of his skin as she suddenly, and forcefully, grabbed at the front of his shirt. Audrey leaned in, licking a trail from his collarbone up to his ear, tracing her tongue along his earlobe and gently sucking it into her mouth. He let out a stifled moan, and she began to deftly maneuver the buttons on his shirt. She stared down at his chest, kneeling in front of him on the bed, and gave him the most sinful look he had ever seen. That was it, he was powerless.

Audrey grazed his chest with one of her hands, marveling at the smoothness of his skin, the firmness of the muscles beneath. Leaning down to plant kisses across the skin there, she took ahold of one of his hands and slowly guided it up beneath her skirt. 

“Are you sure?” He stared up at her, face red and eyes blown wide with want, with need.

Instead of a verbal answer, she pulled herself away from him to the edge of the bed, reached up beneath her skirt, and slowly pulled off her panties, tossing them to the side. When she looked back to him, Agent Cooper’s mouth was slightly agape. She had never seen him in such a state, and it fueled her fire even more.

Crawling into his lap, she spread her legs, pushing him down into the blankets on to his back. She nearly ripped her sweater trying to get it off, and tossed it across the room. He instinctively removed his shirt as well, raising himself up on his elbows to feel her skin against his. They met, chest to chest, skin against skin, holding on to each other as tight as they could, desperate to be closer. He placed his fingers along the line of her jaw, guiding her back into a deep kiss. All that could be heard was the sound of their lips and tongues, moving together, licking in and out of eachothers mouths with more and more ferocity as Agent Cooper reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra.

He was about to part from the kiss to ask Audrey if it was okay with her, and he got his answer. Audrey slowly lowered her bra, pulling it off as her supple perky breasts spilled out in the open for him to see. Agent Cooper froze, trying to decide if he should explore with his hands or his mouth first. She chose for him, leaning over him and laying him back down. He nipped and suckled at her nipples, eliciting filthy sounds from her as she began to create friction between their laps. He was still in his work pants, and she moved against him, loving the sensation of the fabric against her bare parts. He grew harder and harder by the second, until he was silently begging for her to let him free his erection. 

She gave him a nod, and watched transfixed as he pressed his fingers against the wet spot she had left on the crotch of his pants. Once they were discarded on the floor next to the bed, Agent Cooper grabbed her by the hair, kissing her deeply, hungrily.

Audrey didn’t have much experience with this, but she knew what she wanted, and she was going to get it. Parting from the kiss, she gently pushed against his shoulders, signaling that she wanted him to lay down again. She started at his chest, licking and kissing a trail down. Over his twitching abdominal muscles, down to the trail of hair that started just beneath his belly button. Down further, further. She tentatively took his tip into her mouth, and the little sound he made sent heat coursing through her veins. Audrey placed a hand around the base of his shaft and swirled her tongue around the tip, eliciting what she could only describe as a growl from him. Taking him as deep into her mouth as she could, she ran her tongue down the underside of his erection, and he almost screamed. She was in heaven. Pleasing her special agent.

“Audrey, please.” Agent Cooper breathed out, “Please.”

Taking him out of her mouth with a wet popping sound, Audrey gave him an innocent look. “Please what, Agent Cooper?” She swirled her tongue around the tip again, making him shudder.

“Please.”

She felt proud of herself, a sense of satisfaction with seeing the power she had over him at the moment. She could tease him more, but she knew what she wanted, and she was going to get it.

“Do you mind if we do it like this?” Audrey laid herself down next to him on her back, legs wide open, inviting him.

“However you are most comfortable.” Agent Cooper shut his eyes, willing away the last of his protesting thoughts. 

He laid next to her on his side, pressed up against her soft warm skin from head to toe. She froze as he traced his fingers over her breasts, stopping momentarily to pinch at her nipples, once they were nice and hard for him, he took them one by one into his mouth. Licking at them and making her squirm. He snaked a hand down beneath her skirt, tentatively placing his thumb against her clit. Audrey cursed and hissed, and Agent Cooper was pleased with himself. 

“Now, let’s get this off,” He reached down and tugged at the hem of her skirt, pulling it off with a bit of resistance. Maybe that zipper was there for a reason.

Taking in her perfect, voluptuous form beneath him, he knelt between her legs and gently ran a hand up and down her impossibly soft inner thigh. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Audrey?” He had to know she wanted this 100 percent.

Audrey sat up, cupping his face in her hands and planted a sweet soft kiss against his lips.  
“Now I’m ready,” she smiled sweetly at him before laying herself back down against the soft pillows. 

“Okay,” Agent Cooper took himself, leaking, into his hand and lined it up with her entrance. “Please, promise me, you will tell me if you want to stop.”

“Of course, I promise.”

He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, and pushed into her slowly. She was wet, and warm, and tight, and it felt like heaven to him. Audrey seemed uncomfortable at first, so he made sure to go slow, in and out, placing soft comforting kisses across her cheeks. 

It was obvious when Audrey’s discomfort subsided. She dug her nails into Agent Cooper’s hips pulling at him forcefully, silently begging for him to give it to her harder and harder. He placed one more kiss to her soft lips before giving her what she wanted. The sturdy headboard of the bed was slamming against the wall as he thrusted in and out of her, giving her all that he had. She lay beneath him, legs wrapped around his waist alternating between loud filthy moans and cute little squeaky sounds. 

Sweat was nearly dripping off his face, hair damp and in disarray, as he gazed down at Audrey’s beautiful face, contorted with pleasure. She opened her eyes when he slowed down his pace, and they just gazed at each other smiling for a moment. For once, he felt like he wasn’t cursed. He was bringing positive feelings and happiness to a woman, he had to admit, he deeply cared for. 

Daring his eyes not to well up with tears and trying to shake off the sentimentality, he swooped down, biting gently at Audrey’s bottom lip. Apparently she liked that, because she pulled his hips in tighter with her legs and started thrusting up into him, taking him deeper and deeper, begging him verbally and physically. He was getting closer, closer. Watching Audrey’s facial expressions change from enjoyment, to what looked like either excruciating pain, or excruciating pleasure, he knew she was close too.

“Audrey,” he whispered in her ear, his hair slick with sweat brushing against her cheek, “I think--”

She winked at him seductively, knowing exactly what he was about to say, arching her back to get him even deeper inside her. Agent Cooper groaned, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. 

“You can,” she purred in his ear, “Inside me, if you want to.”

That was it. He didn’t care about anything else right now. Didn’t care about his job, didn’t care about the repercussions.

He held her hips in place with his strong yet strangely gentle hands, and slammed into her over and over again. The world blurred out of view around him, and all that the universe held in that moment was this magical electric moment between himself and Audrey. He panted, leaning over her, holding on for dear life. Suddenly, Audrey arched her back and held the stray strands of hair back from her damp face. Her eyes opened wide as she watched him, her special agent thrusting in and out of her like his life depended on it. He hit that spot, he hit it again and again, and she was nearly screaming. Her eyes fluttered as she rode out her life-altering orgasm. He was close too, and feeling her muscles tightening around him as she came nearly knocked him out with pleasure. It wasn’t long before he was coming too, filling up her sweetness with his. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, ignoring the sweat and the mess they had made, just staring into eachothers eyes. There was a connection there, unlike anything either of them had ever felt. That familiar magic feeling from out in the evening air hung electric in the room with them. 

Exchanging sad smiles, they engaged in another kiss, this time softer, longer. 

He couldn’t bear the thought of leaving either.


End file.
